We're Doing a Sequel
' We're Doing a Sequel' is the opening number in the movie Muppets Most Wanted. Lyrics Kermit: We're doing a sequel. We're back by popular demand. Come on everybody, strike up the band! (with Fozzie): We're doing a sequel. That's what we do in Hollywood. And everybody knows that the sequel's never quite as good. A sequel, another feature attraction. Scooter: Places, please! Light the lights! Roll camera! ACTION! Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter: I thought it was the end But no, my friend, this is when We get to do it all again! Pigs: Do it all again! Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter: Until the credits roll We've got another goal to show that we can Do it all again! Chickens: '''(clucking "Do it all again!") '''Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter: We're doing a sequel. There's no need to disguise Piggy: The studio considers us a viable franchise. ''Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter/Piggy: We're doing a sequel!'' How hard can it be? ''Rowlf: We can be any worse than "The Godfather 3".'' Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter/Piggy/Rowlf: We're doing a sequel. The studio wants more. Gonzo: While they want for Tom Hanks to make "Toy Story 4". Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter/Piggy/Rowlf/Gonzo: I thought it was the end But no, my friends, this is when We get to do it all again! Electric Mayhem: Do it all again! Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter/Piggy/Rowlf/Gonzo: Until the credits roll We've got another goal to show that we can Do it all again! Penguins: (squawking "Do it all again!") (Instrumental Score) Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter/Piggy/Rowlf/Gonzo: We're doing a sequel! Kermit: Let's give it a go! Tony Bennett: With Hollywood stars... Lady Gaga: ...and more one-liner cameos. Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter/Piggy/Rowlf/Gonzo: We're doing a sequel! Bunsen: I don't mean to be a Stickler, but this is the seventh sequel to our original motion picture. Kermit/Fozzie/Scooter/Piggy/Rowlf/Gonzo: We're doing a sequel! Let's give it a shot! Kermit: All we need now is a half decent plot. {spoken} Gonzo: I've got it. A love story between a purple thing and a beautiful chicken. "Gonzo with the Wind". Kermit: Uh, anything else? Fozzie: Oh, oh, it's about getting the Muppets back together again to stop an evil oil baron from demolishing the old studio. Kermit: Fozzie, did you even watch our last film? ''Lew Zealand: How about one of those fish-out-of-water movies?'' ''Kermit: Yeah, I'm not so sure about that, Lew''. Piggy: It's about a frog who marries a beautiful perfect pig, and they have to kiss each other, a lot! Kermit: Um... Swedish Chef: (translated in 'mock' Swedish) Kermit: I don't think Americans watch subtitled films. ''Statler: How about a movie where you don't make a movie?'' ''Waldorf: And we all get to go home early''. (both laugh) ''Kermit: Good grief''. ''Rowlf: It's about a lonely dog, and one night he sees something he should never have seen, and he has to live with a terrible secret.'' ''Kermit: That's sounds a little dark, Rowlf''. Dominic: Kermit, how about the Muppets go on a world tour? Kermit: That's perfect! Muppets: I thought it was the end But no my friends, this is when We get to do it all again! Until the credits roll We've got another goal to show That we can do it all again! We're doing a sequel! It's more of the same. Kermit: Let's give it a name. Walter: How about The Muppets Again? Muppets: It's The Muppets Again! With the Muppets again! It's the... Muppets... AGAIN! Barney's version Weekenders' version Trivia *The italiced words are from the extended version as heard on the soundtrack. *An extended version will be sung in Barney's Adventures of Muppets Most Wanted, with Danny and Sawyer taking over Tony Bennett and Lady Gaga's lines. Category:Songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Muppet songs Category:Disney Songs